


can u hear the people meme

by xX_MidnightEssence_Xx



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, Gen, Self-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_MidnightEssence_Xx/pseuds/xX_MidnightEssence_Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>les mis retold with Gerard Way as valjean and my friend maddie who hates gerard way as Javert.. there is a self-insert at the beginning, i stand in for Monseigneur Beinvenue xcept i am a vampire with a huge mansion. im not sure what route this is going to take exactly,, i probably wont finish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can u hear the people meme

The sky was dark, and it was halloween - that year, halloween had fallen on a friday the thirteenth. The moon was glaring at Riely through the gothic stained-glass windows of her vampire mansion as she lay on a black satin divan reading a book of gothic poetry by Lord Byron, swathed in a vintage black crushed velvet cape, drinking a nice warm mug of virgin blood. She sighed melancholily, draining the mug of blood and rising from her seat on the gothic black satin divan, her vintage black crushed velvet cape billowing behind her as she glided down the hallway of her mansion. The depressing moonlight stained her pallid face to a pale color of white. A single tear of blood ran down her pale vampire face.  
Riley stopped short in her tracks when she heard the sound of her doorbell ringing to the tune of the chorus of “bring me to life” by evanescence. She turned, her cape whooshing behind her, and stalked down the hallway to answer the door.  
It was…………………………………………………………… Gerard Way!  
“Hello…… Gerard……” said Riely. A faint blush colored her pallid vampire cheeks. She was Gerard Way’s biggest fan. She had always dreamed of meeting him. And now here he was at her mansion.  
“Hey buddy,” said Gerard, “I’m running from the cops. I broke parole. Can you hide me”  
Rileys eyebrows widened. This was not how she had imagined finally meeting her hero Gerard Way… but he needed her help.  
“Of course,” she said, stepping aside to let Gerard Way in through the door of her mansion, with its gently pointed arch reminiscent of the Gothic style of architecture, “I have like 300 guest rooms in my huge giant mansion. There is always room for an emo superstar like you, Gerard Way.”  
Gerard smiled gratefully and stepped in out of the rain (it was raining and snowing outside). A bat flew in after him. Riley shut the heavy gothic door to her mansion.  
“I was just about to have dinner,” Riley said kindly but still in a goth way, “you’re welcome to join me.”  
“Nice,” said Gerard, “what’s for dinner?”  
“Blood,” she said, “sorry if its….. too goth for you.”  
“Nah. I’m pretty dang goth, you see.”  
“Oh ok cool,”  
Riley and Gerard drank their gothic blood in melancholy silence, and then she showed him to a gothic guest room on the 666th floor of a huge tower. There was a huge gothic canopy bed shaped like a coffin and spread with a black damask duvet with little throw pillows shaped like skeletons, an ebony armoire with glitter bats on it, a huge gothic haunted mirror just like the one in the hit horror film oculus starring that one girl from doctor who, and the carpet was black with spiderweb patterns on it in slightly darker black.  
“This is perfect,” said Gerard, “It’s so goth. Thank you so much. The cops will never find me here.”  
“I don’t mean to pry, to overstep my boundaries, u know, to ask too personal of a question —“ said Riley, “But you said you’re running because you broke parole — what were you arrested for?”  
Gerard looked down at the spiderweb carpet.  
“Oh.. I…” his face flushed, but he was still pale and gothic, “It was nothing really…. I just… I stole a loaf of bread.”  
“Oh,” said Riley, “that’s good I guess. I thought maybe it was something really wild.”  
“Nah,” said Gerard.  
“Ok cool. Goodnight—not that I sleep or anything, since I’m a vampire.”  
“Ok. Goodnight. Thanks again.”  
And Riley closed the door behind her and left.  
She walked down 666 flights of stairs back to the ground floor, and then another flight of stairs down into the basement where her room was. She went back to her lavish bedroom and resumed reading her book of gothic poetry by Lord Byron, pausing occasionally to sigh at the moon or wipe a sad bloody tear from the corner of her eye. She wondered how Gerard Way was doing up there in the tower. He must feel at home up there since it was so gothic.  
Riley had a sudden realization—she kept her cool gothic airplane that looked like a bat on the 667th floor of that tower—could she trust Gerard not to steal it? It would certainly be helpful in evading the police, which is what Gerard needed to do since he was running from them. But Gerard Way would never do such a thing—especially not after all the kindness she had shown him.  
Riley was startled out of her thoughts when, for the second time that night, she heard her doorbell ring to the tune of the chorus of “bring me to life” by evanescence. She rushed up the stairs of her basement and answered the door. It was two KGB officers, holding Gerard Way, and he was wearing handcuffs—not even real handcuffs—they had pink faux fur! Riley gasped.  
“This man was SPEEDING in your bat plane,” said the KGB officer on the left, “and when we pulled him over and asked for his license and registration, he gave us THIS!”  
The officer handed Riley her plane flying license.  
“Can you Believe!” he scoffed, “this weird emo dad, trying to make us believe he was you!”  
Riley was shocked. After all she had done for Gerard Way, he tried to steal not only her cool airplane that looked like a bat, but also her identity? Identity theft is a serious crime!  
But as she looked into Gerard Way’s sad depressing eyes, so full of melancholy sadness, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. The poor man had only stolen a loaf of bread, and now look at the mess he was in.  
The two of them were not so different after all—except life had dealt them different hands of cards. While Riley had a thousand-story mansion, 20 girlfriends, insane martial arts skills, and a whole lot of money; Gerard Way wound up stealing things… Why was life so unfair?  
Standing there in the cold rainy snowy halloween night, Riley felt her cold dead vampire heart strangely warmed. Gerard Way deserved a second chance. She looked deeply into his beautiful eyes.  
“Officer—“ she said, “—this IS this man’s drivers license.”  
“What??” said the KGB officer on the left, “but you match the picture on the license!! and he doesn’t!! there’s no way this man is Riley Brown—he doesn’t even have the same hair!”  
“I had a haircut recently,” said Gerard.  
“Yes,” said Riley, “this is not my drivers license, and that is not my plane—matter of fact, this isn’t even my house! It’s his house—I was just staying here.”  
“Are you sure ma’am?” asked the KGB officer on the left, raising his red eyebrows.  
Riley looked at Gerard Way.  
“Yep. I’m sure.”  
“Ok then,” said the officer, and the two of them left. Gerard Way stepped back inside the mansion out of the rain and snow.  
“What was that about?” he asked, “why did you save me like that? you could have had me arrested!”  
“I was,” said Riley, “but then I looked into your sad eyes, and I thought: why should this man die at the hands of the KGB? he’s just a dude in a tough situation, that’s all… I just thought you deserved a second chance.”  
Tears welled up in the corners of Gerard Way’s eyes. He embraced Riley thankfully.  
“Thank you so much…… thank you…. You wonderful, wonderful vampire…… I love you so much.”  
Riley shrugged.  
“I guess now that you’ve stolen my identity I better get out of here… after all, this is Riley Brown’s mansion… and I guess you’re Riley Brown now……..”  
Gerard Way was crying.  
“Goodbye. You have saved my life,” he said through tears.  
Riley walked out into the snowy, rainy halloween night. Her bloody tears froze to her face. There was a long journey ahead of her…. she had to leave everything she had behind. For the past 420 years, she had lived a life of mega xtreme luxury in her giant mansion, but that was all over now. Now she had no home, no money—no name, even! But in giving all these worldly things up, she had saved Gerard Way—and she knew in her cold dead vampire heart that it was worth it.


End file.
